


Please don't jump...

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [13]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano tries to kill herself, Budo is in love with Ayano, Budo won’t let her, F/M, lovesick Budo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: "Why not..its not like my Senpai would care-""I CARE!" I was startled for a moment at Budo's sudden outburst."...I care about you Ayano.." Hesitantly, Budo took a step forward.Or in which Budo tries to stop Ayano from ending it all.





	Please don't jump...

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. 
> 
> Like, if here wasn't any spacing it would be like less than a paragraph long.

"AYANO!" I looked behind me at Budo who was gasping and panting for air.

 

"..." I continued to look at him with a blank stare.

 

"Please don't jump..." His eyes were watering which confused me.

 

Budo never cried.

 

 

Never.

 

 

"Why not..its not like my Senpai would care-"

 

" **I CARE**!" I was startled for a moment at Budo's sudden outburst.

 

"...I care about you Ayano.." Hesitantly, Budo took a step forward.

 

 

I didn't react.

 

 

Budo took another step.

 

And another.

 

 

And another, until he was standing directly in front of me. He reached a hand to me and I looked at it, a warm feeling spreading through me.

 

_I feel...warm and..happy?_

 

I slipped my hand into Budo's, my face heating up. Budo stepped back and pulled me off of the railing.

 

I opened my mouth to ask him why he cared so much when he pulled me to his chest and hugged me.

 

He was so warm. I loved the feeling of Budo's arms around me.

 

_I think...I've found a new Senpai._

 

_But this time, I'll try harder._

 

 

 

 

**_Budo will be mine._ **


End file.
